


Being Lucy... Not Molly

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Weasley isn't like her sister, and she's tired of being compared to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Lucy... Not Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A bit of language and an angry Weasley girl.  
> Notes: Written for the Mini-Halloween fest at hp_nextgen_fest on Live Journal where my prompt was R for Rage and the drabble could not exceed 300 words.

The Floo lit up and Charlie was surprised when Lucy stepped out, face red, fists clinched. He thanked his stars that she was past the stage where she couldn't really control her magic, or he may well have been incinerated by her stare.

"Bad day, then?"

"Uncle Charlie, I cannot live one more moment in _that_ house with _those_ people!"

"Now, now. It can't be that bad."

Lucy turned on her heel so quick that Charlie took a step back. At fourteen, Lucy was not what one would call pretty. She had red hair, freckles and a gangly figure. "You don't know what it's like!" she shouted. "You don't live with my father!"

Charlie could attest that living with Percy wasn't easy. "I do know. I lived with Percy for--"

"Nobody knows!"

Charlie took another step back. A Weasley girl that angry was something you didn't take lightly if you wanted your manhood to stay attached and functional… which he did.

"That was the final straw!" Lucy shrieked. "They can just dote all over their perfect little Molly. I'm not like her. I'll never be like her, and if they compare me to her one more time-- _Lucy, why can't you be more like your sister? Molly never gets letters sent home from school. Molly never sneaks out of the house. Molly this and Molly that._ Wanna know why I can't be more like Molly?" she shouted. "Cause I'm NOT fucking Molly!"

"Okay. Calm down. I get it. I was next in line after Bill, so believe you me, I understand not enjoying the comparisons."

Lucy flung herself at him. "I knew you'd understand." She pulled a shrunk case from her pocket. "Where should I put my things?"

"You want to live here?"

Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Bloody hell."


End file.
